<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTS Boypussy Requests!! by BtsIsSoCute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533215">BTS Boypussy Requests!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsIsSoCute/pseuds/BtsIsSoCute'>BtsIsSoCute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boypussy - Fandom, Bts ships - Fandom, Crossdressing - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Kinky - Fandom, bxb - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16, 18+, 19, Boypussy Hobi, Boypussy Jin, Boypussy Kim Namjoon | RM, Boypussy Min Yoongi | Suga, Boypussy smuts, BoypussyJungkook, Croptops, Innocent, Kawaii, Knee Socks, M/M, Punishments, Skirts, Stepbrother - Freeform, Stepdad, Underage - Freeform, boypussy jimin, boypussy taehyung, bts ships, daddy - Freeform, stepmom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsIsSoCute/pseuds/BtsIsSoCute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be free to leave requests in the comments And This Bxb Boypussy smut only!!! Only bts members!!! Ok I’ll see y’all in the comments😊✌🏽</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>btsXbts - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy who loves to play games•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t forget to leave requests!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Jungkook gets his pussy eaten by his boyfriend jimin while he plays a game for his viewers.</p><p>Request from @namjins_vlive</p><p>Short!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi babe I'm gonna be in the living room playing overwatch!" Jungkook says as he gets up making his baggy shirt hang showing off his pretty pale chest. Jimin bites his lip at the sight but nods and Jungkook runs to the living turning on his computer and goes live watching as his viewers get higher an higher and chuckles. 5 viewers 9 viewers 20 viewers 26 viewers 40 viewers 64 viewers 78 viewers "Oh my god! Woah I almost died guys haha" the gamer says when he wasn't playing attention to his screen. He starts pushing buttons trying to get revenge,licking his dry lips and moving his black hair from his face as he was getting focus. "Got you bitch! Don't ever try to kill me!" Jungkook chuckles deeply as he got his revenge. Myhandsomeprettyface😘: "Jungkook don't be a bully!" Jungkook reads the comment and rolls his eyes "whatever mom tsk". Few more minutes into the game he was to focused that he didn't see his boyfriend come behind him. "Hi baby" jungkook jumps at the voice "oh...hi babe" Jungkook ignores when Jungkook besides him. Jimin kisses the boy head. Jungkook moves his head from his boyfriend lips "ugh move I'm playing on my game! Go away" Jungkook rolls his eyes and keeps playing the game trying to get the person who tries to kill him. "Bitch! Come here!" Jungkook shouts with rage as he makes his avatar kill the other guy. Jimin glares at the boy and walks away with his tongue poked in his cheek. He crosses his arms watching the boy across the room. If he thinks he's getting away he got another thing coming jimin thinks and smirks to himself coming up with a plan. Jungkook licks his lips over and over so focused on overwatch. Jimin was in the room thinking how to make Jungkook want him. He thinks and think and finally a idea pops up in his mind. He goes back to the living room and kisses his boyfriend ear. Jungkook once again telling him to back off so he can play his game. Jimin doesn't even stop he keeps kissing his boyfriend face and neck. Jungkook whimper "b-baby aah" jimin smirks at his reaction. Jungkook might try to act like a bad boy but jimin know what a sensitive baby his is when it comes to jimin touching him not in holy ways. Jimin slips his hand into his baby's shirt rubbing his nipple making the eboy bite his lip "are seriously trying to fuck me while I'm playing my game?" Jimin chuckles harshly into Jungkook ear. "Baby I'm not gonna fuck you...I'm gonna eat that pretty little pussy of yours." Jungkook whines at his boyfriend words but keeps playing his game. User122: am I the only one seeing this? I'mYourHope💕: oh god! TheycallmeV:My virgin ears and eyes! Jimin rubs his his nipple harder as Jungkook try to focus but his nipples just had to be so damn sensitive. He squirms and looks at his boyfriend with desperate eyes. Jimin smirks and kisses his lips. "Such a sensitive baby hmm?" Jungkook shakes his no trying act like a tough boy. "Haha don't lie baby" jimin flips Jungkook on his butt making him sit down. "Now be a good boy and let daddy use your pussy with his tongue" jimin says and goes down kissing his neck and rubbing his stomach under his shirt. InnocentJoon🙏🏽🥰: Did he just say pussy!? Aaaaaaaaaa User122: he did!!! Lmjajjshwy Myhandsomeprettyface😘: WHY AM I TURNED ON! Lmaooosjsjsjshhjjj Jimin takes off his baggy black pants showing off his pink pretty panties. He sees a wet spot and rubs on it looking up at his baby trying to keep playing his game as he whine and twitch. Jimin takes off the boys panties showing off his chubby pink pussy lips with not a single hair in sight. His clit hiding between his lips that you have to open his lips just to see it. His fingers stretches between the folds and his tiny red clit becomes unhidden. "Ngh daddy please eat me p-please" jimin rubs the boys thighs trying to calm him down. "Shhhh baby you'll get your prize." Jimin licks the clit making Jungkook drop his remote and throw his head back. His clit was the most sensitive thing in the world. He chokes on his spit when jimin begins to suck on the boys tiny clit. "A-aaaughn" Jungkook whines and grabs onto his daddy hair and rolls his hips onto his boyfriend tongue. His pussy juices starting to spread around his boyfriend plump lips and half of his own butt. LilMeowMeow🐱: I can't believe I'm fucking hard bro!!! Shittttt his pussy is so pretty tho!! ImYourHope💕: It is!! Jungkook shakes he was already gonna cum and they just started. Jimin noticed and chuckles on his boyfriend pussy making the poor sensitive eboy see stars! He begins to finger the tiny little hole making the room sound like someone is cooking mac and cheese with a whole bunch of CHEESE! Jungkook lets go of his hair and wraps his legs around the older boys neck and his hips goes up and down in the air. Jimin chuckles once again...fuck he was so needy and sensitive like a virgin. Jimin fingers him harder swallowing the wetness of his boyfriend. Jungkook was so fucking close! He cries harder and body begins to shake as if he's having a seizure. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"mhm your gonna cum for me arent you? Such a cute slut" jimin fingers him deeper making the wet sounds even louder then they already were. Jungkook nods with desperation couldn't handle it and squirts all over his boyfriend mouth and face as tears poured down his face
.</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mhmmm such a good slut cumming all over daddy's face while be watched by strangers!!" Jimin swallows his cum and rubs the boys legs when he wouldn't stop shaking or twitching or even moaning. "G-Good b-boy only f-for daddy" jimin kisses his cheeks and bites his own lip.</p><p> </p><p>Myhandsomeprettyface😘: oh shit I gotta call namjoon now!!! BYE!</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook falls asleep as he was so tired from that harsh orgasm. Jimin pecks his lips and ends the live well not before showing off his boyfriend soaked pussy to tease them. He shuts off the computer and goes over to his baby picking him up and laying him on the bed. "Night baby boy"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Tae tries to do a presentation to his class but his father aka the princepal have some fun with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still taking requests babies!!!😊❤️</p><p>Request from @Thatonensfwbitch</p><p> </p><p>Short story!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae comes downstairs only wearing his school blue skirt and a white fluffy crop top showing off his small pretty toned tummy,as he reaches the kitchen he sees his father Jungkook wearing a suit looking sexy ass fuck as always! His father notice him and looks him up and down when he sees the outfit his son is wearing. Tae blushes and looks away making his long blonde hair shake to the side. Jungkook chuckles and walks over to the shorter boy and rubs his soft cheek admiring his moles which was the most adorable things ever!!! Tae couldn't help but whimper at the touch and bites his lip as he looks up at his handsome tall father. "Awww is baby shy?" Tae plays with his fingers and nods his head,Jungkook kisses his forehead and rubs his chin. "Don't be baby" he walks away going to grab something "btw baby I didn't forget about your punishment" Tae freezes! He was so scared! He was really hoping his father would forget but as you can see he didn't. </p><p>Jungkook POV<br/>I walk over to my briefcase pulling out the punishment I had for my baby,I grab the items I need and comes over to the small boy who was playing with his skirt making me smirk. I raised his chin up making him look at me as he bites his lips nervously. I rubbed his cheek trying to calm him down. "Don't worry baby I'm not gonna hurt you shhh" I pulled out the two items and when Tae seems the he gets scared ass fuck since he feared that vibrator since it has the strongest vibrations his small body could never handle,he would always cry and beg for me to stop it. </p><p>No ones POV </p><p> </p><p>"N-No please!" Tae cries out as backs away from his father and raises up his hands which are hiding behind the sweater paws. Jungkook just smirks and comes over to the small boy and grabs him by his skirt pulling him towards him. "Baby this is your punishment I gave you so many choices and you still broke the rules after FIVE chances!" Tae sighs and nods his head letting his father put the vibrator inside his tight blue panties. "Now come on we are going to be late!" They both goes to Jungkook car and drives to BigHit HighSchool. As they drive Jungkook decides to tease the boy and turns the vibrator on level 1. Tae choke on air and thrust his hips in the air as cries out in pleasure and glares at his father. "F-Father s-stop!" Jungkook chuckles and turns it off letting the boy calm down. </p><p>Ten minutes later</p><p>As Tae was finna come out the car his father turns the vibrator back on making the boy fall on the ground and whimper and twitch. "F-Father!" Jungkook smirks and walks over to him helping him up as he stops the vibrator. "Now baby I'm gonna warn you...Do.Not.Moan.Or.Cum" Jungkook says in a warning tone as the boy pouts and crosses his arms but he nods instead of fighting back and finally they both enter the big school. Tae goes to his class and sits down and practices his presentation so he wouldn't fail and get an F. As he practice suddenly the vibrator turns on making him cover his mouth trying not to moan and bites his thumb. He crosses his legs when he feel his wetness on his panties and thighs. Oh my god not now! I'm gonna have to do my presentation in a minute now! Gosh finally the vibrator stops making take his hand off his mouth as soon as the teacher calls his name and everyone looks at him go up and comes in front of his class and he clears his throat. Jungkook must watching through the cameras cause now vibrator was on level 4. He glares at the camera knowing his father is looking,the vibrations making his clit feel so fucking sensitive he couldn't even take level one! He clears his throat once again and says his presentation trying not to moan or stutter or fucking cum! "Aa...s-so what...I-I'm gonna b-be talking a-about today i-is-" the vibrator is now on level 6. Tae grips onto the teacher test as his legs almost give out and squats letting out small whimpering,the class looks at him weird and starts whispering to each other by how weird he was acting. The teacher looks at him and rubs his back  "you ok dear?" Tae couldn't speak cause if he does hes gonna scream. His thighs shaking as he gets up and crosses his legs. "Are you feeling bad dear you need the nurse?" The boy shakes his head no and fixes his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook POV <br/>I stare at my baby as I see him struggle from the vibrator making me hard,I couldn't help but take out my 10 inch dick and jerk off to the sight of my baby. I groan and turns the vibrator on level 7 and jerks off my dick faster.</p><p> </p><p>No ones POV </p><p> </p><p>Tae almost screams but he catches it and falls on his teacher,she holds the shaking boy confusily and rubs his head and helps him get up "you should go see the nurse sweetie" tae lets out a whimper as he tries to speak to her "ngh! o-o-ok" Tae walks to the door struggling and opens it and goes out the door and falls in the empty hall way. His body shaking,his panties soaked,soon he feels his orgasm coming and cries against the floor,before he could the vibrator stops making him hit the floor and whine. He gets back up looking ruined his hair all over his lips red his pussy wanting to cum so bad. He feels someone coming towards him and looks up and sees his father. "Hi baby how was your presentation" Jungkook smirks when his baby whine and looks away from him. "Aww does baby wanna cum? Hmm?" Tae nods his viontely as he looks down to his skirt. "Hmm cum then" Tae looks at him shocked "h-here? In t-the hallw-way?" Jungkook crosses his arms and nods as he glares at the boy. "Yep right here and right now since you wanna cum like a slut your gonna cum in the hallway like a slut" before Tae could fight back Jungkook turns the vibrator on the highest level aka 10. The boy screams and bites down on his father shoulder trying not moan as loudy. He squirms against the mans body as he feels the biggest orgasm coming. Jungkook wraps his arms around the boy waist and plays with his pussy from behind. The boy suddenly bites his father shoulder harder trying to make his scream muffeld as his pussy cums leaking out his cream. Jungkook holds him tighter when he feels the boy falling and cry harder. His face red and eyes crossed and his mouth wide open. "Nghhhh aghhh!! N-nuuuu f-f-father EAghhh!!! S-stop pwease ehh!" Jungkook rubs the boys ass and stops the vibrator. "Shhhh it's ok your gonna be ok baby shhh" Jungkook picks up the boy and takes him to his office. He sits the boy down on the couch and takes out the extremely wet creamy vibrator out his panties and sucks off the tasty pussy juices which belong to his baby. "Now baby you rest up I'll call your teacher and tell her your sick so I can take you home" Tae nods softly and closes his eyes falling asleep. </p><p>"My pretty baby" Jungkook chuckles and calls the teacher to tell her the fake information.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mommy's Good Boy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where fem Jungkook was a good boy for his mommy Taehyung and yes Tae is a woman here.</p><p>Jungkookie also talks like a baby so if you don't like it leave!!! </p><p>Taehyung 23</p><p>Jungkook 18</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook comes home from school skipping in his little blue skirt his mommy brought him from Christmas,he runs upstairs as he giggle as he sees his mommy on her bed reading a book. "Hi mwommy~" Jungkook runs over to her and jumps in her bed as he takes off his back pack,the woman looks towards the tiny boy and smiles opening her arms for a hug. Of course jungkook comes to her and hugs her tightly smelling her vanilla and strawberry scent. As they hugged Tae kisses his forehead "How was school baby hmm? Was you being a good boy like mommy told you hmm?" Jungkook nods his head violently playing with his cute small fingers "yeth mwommy I-I good boy" Taehyung hums and rubs his fingers in the boy soft fluffy black hair as he smirked and rubs his thighs with his other hand making Jungkook softly whimper. "Hmm since baby was a good boy you'll get a nice reward baby~" Tae lays the tiny boy down and raises up his blue shirt showing off his smooth pretty pale tummy and scratches it with her nail making the boy squirm and whimper. "Haha baby is so sensitive isn't he hmm?" Tae leans down and kisses his soft tummy,planting kisses everywhere as Jungkook rubs his tiny fingers in his mommy's pretty blue hair. Tae leans back and takes off Jungkook pretty skirt revealing his green and pink panties. "Awww look at you all wet for mommy baby" Tae teased and rubs over that spot on the boys pussy. Jungkook bottom half twitch at his mommy's touch as he bite down on his sweater paw. "m-mwommy e-eeh" Tae chuckles once again pulling off the boys panties complety showing off his bare hairless pretty red tiny wet pussy. "Oh look at you baby so so so pretty" Jungkook blushes at his mommy words. Tae pecks his lips before going down and licking his tiny clit feeling as the boy shake and whimper cutely. "E-Eaahh s-swo g-gwood" Tae sucks on his baby's pussy harder wanting to make his baby crazy. "Mhm you like when mommy suck on your tasty little pussy baby? Hmm? Such a little slut" Jungkook cries out when his mommy enters her long fingers inside his tight little hole,his back slightly turned and arched making his right hip go in the air slightly. "We just started and your already crying like a slut baby" </p><p>"I-I n-not s-slut"</p><p>"Oh no? Then why are you crying and getting my fingers all wet hmm?" Jungkook kept quiet making Tae laugh and place a kiss to his cheek. "Awww cat got your tongue huh?" Jungkook covers his face with his sweater paws shirt. "n-nu.." </p><p>"No? Ok baby" Tae rams her fingers inside his baby catching Jungkook way off guard. "Hmmmm f-fweak!" Tae goes faster as she rubbed her baby's clit in a fast motion "mmm are you going to cum? Hmmm? I can tell you clenching around my fingers you little slut...don't cum without my permission got it!?" Tae fingers hit Jungkook g-spot at every word he says "i-i c-cwant! eeek! a-aaaghh" Tae slaps his clit harshly as a warning "m-mwommy p-pwease!" Jungkook lets out cries as his g-spot was being abused from his mommy fingers "cum for me baby girl" Jungkook screams as his orgasm comes harshly. He squirms and squirts all over his mommy but he couldn't help it...it felt to good for his little body to handle. "Aaaaaaghhhhhnnn f-fweakkkk!"</p><p>"Shhhhh baby it's ok calm down it's ok baby shhhh shhh"  Jungkook lets out a whine as finally calms down from that harsh orgasm. He leans up tiredly and grabs Taehyung hands. "M-Mwe twired mwommy" Tae kisses his forehead and lays him onto her body "shhh baby go to sleep mommy well be right here baby night night baby"</p><p>"Nwight nwight mwommy~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Step daddy Taehyung Step son Jungkook.</p><p>Where Jungkook gets punished because he wasn't being a good boy towards his step dad.</p><p>Tae 20 Jungkook 17</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jungkook your mother said clean your room now do it!!" Tae shouted with his deep voice as he stormed inside Jungkook room. "Look you can't tell me what to do you're not my dad!" Jungkook rolls his eyes towards Taehyung and puts his headphones back on and ignores Taehyungs appearance. Tae glares at the younger smaller boy and walks over to him and snatches the head phones off making the boy whimper in pain as his ear got hurt at the rough snatch. "Ow what the fuck Tae!?"  Tae slaps his face harshly and pulls onto his hair and drags him on the edge of the bed angrily making the poor boy cry out in pain. Tae slaps his face once again telling him to shut up. "Stop ittt! Tae ignores him and slaps him again and again until his face was bright red. The boy cries as he rubs his swollen red cheek. "Now either you're gonna clean this goddamn room or I'll punish you!!" Jungkook just let out cries but finally answers his question with a small voice "I-I'll clean my room s-sir" Tae smirks and let go of the younger boy hair. "Good boy...." Tae walks out the room as Jungkook cleans up his messed up room. Jungkook finishes and walks to his bathroom and looks at his face. He was shocked because both of were red as if he was eating hot peppers. Jungkook sighs and gets undressed to take a shower. As he showers he cleans his face and his body and his pussy and ass and also his feet and his pretty red face. He finishes and dries and dresses up in a skirt and a large pink sweater the barely fits his small body with some pretty purple socks to match his panties. </p><p>He walks down stairs and smells some breakfreast. He smiles as he sees his mom cooking and kisses her cheek making her giggle. "Love you too son now go sit down I'll bring you your plate" Jungkook nods and sits down and waits for his food. As he waits he sees his step dad coming from downstairs and gulps nervously as he plays with small fingers. The blue haired man stares at the younger boy with a small glare. Jungkook clears his throat as his mom gave him his good with a smile and rubs his cheek. "Wow baby your cheeks looks bruised...what happen?" Jungkook lies and tells her that he ate something spicy and his cheeks won't go back to it normal color. She bums and nods and walks over to the stove to fix her husband plate. </p><p>20 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook walks back up to his room and sits down on his comfy bed and starts to play games on his computer. He wins a round and giggles cutely. He turns off lap top as he got bored of the game. He begins to watch sponge bob innocently. He laughs as sponge bob was being stupid. He begins to get bored of that and groans. He decides to go to a party since it was only 8:38 o clock. He gets dresses in a rain boy crop top and a rain bow panties with some purple heels with a little lip gloss. He walks down stairs slowly not wanting to get caught by his parents. I mean he's supposed to be asleep but it's not like they would know right? Jungkook begins to open the door but a deep voice catches him off garued. "Where do you think your going huh?" Jungkook bites on bottom lip and looks to his left and sees his stepdad looking like an angry alpha ready to beat the shit out of an omega. Jungkook plays with his clothes as he tries to answer his question with a nervous tone. "U-Umm t-to ummm....a-a party b-but I'll be b-back before twelve I p-promise" he hears Tae hums as he was coming towards him. Jungkook just stands there body shaking as he was fucking scared of his step dad stare. "You know your not supposed to go out...I'm sick and tired of you Jungkook...your getting a fucking punishment!!" The man grabs onto Jungkook hair once again and grabs him on ground making the boy kick and scream. "N-No stoppp! P-Please!" Tae pulls his hair harder making the boy cry in such pain. Jungkook kicks around more wanting to get away from the strong man grips. Tae keeps dragging him until they were in Jungkooks room. Tae let's go of the boy soft hair and squats down to his level. "Now get your ass on that bed before I throw up ass on there!" Jungkook cries as gets up and goes to the bed and sits down. He was shaking nervously making Tae smirk,lust fills up his eyes as he eyed the smaller boy body...he was so cute and sexy.....he was made for Tae and only him. Tae grabs onto his neck pulling him on his legs. "P-Please don't do t-t-this" Tae scoffs and raises up the skirt showing off the boys cute panties. "Jungkook I'm tired of your shit first you always throw tantrums and the you would always flip me off and roll those beautiful brown eyes at me and then you wouldn't clean your room and now your trying to sneak out? Hmm what a brat you are...you need to be put in your place" Jungkook cries in lap when Tae begins to take off his panties,spanking the boy harshly turning both cheeks dark pink. Jungkook whines and squirms wanting the stinging pain to stop. "N-Nuuuu p-please a-ah! s-s-stop" 6 more spanks later and he finally stops and rubs his cheeks trying make pain stop. The boy finally stop crying and looks up at the man with such innocent eyes as he says sorry with small whimpers. The man kisses his cheek and sits the boy on his lap and rubs his back trying to calm him down. Soon he lays him on the bed and kisses his lips making Jungkook shook. Why was he kissing him? Jungkook asks him self but kisses him back not wanting to piss him off. Tae smiles into the kiss and rubs the boy milky soft hairless thighs. Tae pulls away from the kiss and goes to his ear whispering "baby your punishent isn't over yet" Jungkook begins to whine as he his step dad words. Tae takes off his belt unzipping his pants and takes off his clothes complety. Jungkook gives him a confused look and looks down and boy was his dick big!! Like about 10 inches and 4 inches thick! Tae smiles at the boy reaction and rips off his panties catching him way off guared. "T-Tae w-what are you doing" tae kisses the boy cheek going down to his stomach to his beautiful boy pussy. It had a small bush on the top of his pussy but the rest was hairless,it was pink and pretty...just perfect. "Wow baby so pretty and wet for me" Tae blows on his clit making the boy body shudder. "N-Nghhhh" Tae licks his small tiny pink clit making the boy whine in pleasure. "T-Taehyung..." Tae bites on the clit sucking it and eats him out like it was his only meal. "O-Oh g-goshhhh aaamnnnghhh" Jungkook humps on his tongue never feeling so much pleasure. Tae pulls away making the boy cry out wanting more. "Shhhhh" Tae rubs his cock onto the boy small hole and enters him making gasp and throw his head back. Tae was only half way in but he already feel so full. "Fuck your so tight" Jungkook whimpers grabbing onto his bed sheets slightly tightly. Tae thrust hard and fast not giving the smaller boy a chance to catch his breath. He slams hard and rough inside his small pussy as grips onto his small waist tightly. Jungkook screams and cries out,his cheeks going redder than they already were,Tae starts choking him and goes towards his ear whispering once again "Your gonna be a brat again? Huh?!" Jungkook shaking his head in a motion "n-no n-no..I-I'm sorry I-I'm s-sorry" Tae kisses the boy cheek as he thrust like an animal making Jungkook see stars his body was in so much pleasure they he couldn't keep still as body shake and tremble. "Oh fuck your little pussy gonna make me cum baby" Tae whisper against his neck as he goes deeper hitting his step son g-spot dead on. "AUGH!! H-Hyung!!! Yes aghhh ahhh! r-r-right t-there!" Tae smirks "oh you mean right here?" Tae hits it harder making Jungkook scream and squirts all over Tae and himself and his bed. Tae chuckles and rubs his clit wanting the boy to finish his orgasm. Tae groans as his body go limp when cums inside the smaller boy pussy as moans softly. "S-shit baby" The both of them finally calms down and Tae pulls out. He gets off the bed and gets dressed up. "Now if you be a brat again the punishment going to be worse got it?" Jungkook could only nod as voice seemed not wanting to work as falls asleep. Tae puts the covers on him and kisses his cheeks before going back to his and wife room boy could she sleep like a dead person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make sure to comment requests for bts boypussy smutsssss see y’all in the comments!!!! Oh and yes i take any requests!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook walks in on his stepmom showering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook yawns walking to the bathroom not bothering to hear a shower and goes to pee but all of sudden someone shouts at him. "What the fuck!? Do you not knock or hear?!" Jimin shouts stepping out the shower wrapping a towel around himself glaring at the younger boy. Jungkook gasp pulling up his pants that cover his blue panties " oh my god I'm so so sorry I didn't hear you!" Jimin scoff and stomps over to him grabbing him by the ear pulling him into a room not caring if the boy was crying and begging him to let go"I don't wanna hear you fucking slut! You must did this on purpose! Oh I'm so gonna tell your father what a nasty pervert you are!" "N-No! I'm not a pervert it was a accident! Please don't tell him!" Jungkook cries as he begs with a desperate voice. "Shut up you pervert!" Jimin throws the smaller boy on the bed watching as he backs away nervously. "This is what you wanna see?! Huh?!" Jimin takes off the towel showing off his shaved fat pussy to his younger stepson. He gasp...his step mother had a pussy too....a very pretty one "N-no! Oh my god!" Jungkook covers his eyes blushing red. "Haha your such a fucking liar! You know you wanna see my pussy you little slut!" Jimin walks over to him snatching his away making the boy look at the perfect pussy of his. "U-Um....no I'm not lying! Please stop being mean and stop calling me n-naughty names not r-right!" "Haha shut up you know you like it! Your blushing so much baby...just wait until your father comes home we both will deal with you!" All jungkook could do was whine and whimper....maybe he was a little pervert and a slut....he was getting really wet. As they wait namjoon walks in "honey! I'm home!" Namjoon runs up the stairs and gets confused on why Jimin was glaring at his son, well not his real son they adopted jungkook when he was 5. "Umm babe was going on? What did he do?" Namjoon say crossing his arms. "Well our son here is being a little slut, spying on me in the shower and lying like he wasn't hun, that's why I'm naked so i can show what a little pervert he is" all jungkook could do was hide his face behind his hands, getting wetter and wetter. "Oh really? Hmm maybe we should put him in his place huh?" Namjoon walks over to his husband pecking him on the cheek before smirking "Sounds like a great idea" jimin walks to his stepson rubbing at his thighs making jungkook gasp behind his hands. "We are going to have so much fun with you baby" Jimin pulls his away from his face looking at the cute red face before leaning in and kissing him roughly. Jungkook whimpers but kisses back, he couldn't help it he was so horny now. Namjoon bites his lip looking at the two rubbing at his hard dick inside of his pants groaning softly. "Hmm good boy kiss your mommy" Jimin's whisper as enter his hands inside the shirt and rubbing at the small boy nipples, jungkook let's out a cry, his nipples was his weak spot. "Hmm baby nipples sensitive? So cute" jimin pulls away taking off the shirt and his pants showing off his very soaked panties. The couple laughs looking at the boy "see you are a little slut...what a liar you are" "M'sorry mommy and daddy" jungkook small voice says looking innocently at his parents. They both chuckles deeply as they bite their lip, god the boy was so cute and sexy. Namjoon walks over to his husband pulling him close and whispers something in his ear, jungkook looking at the couple confusily. Jimin nods and kisses his husband biting at the thick lips moaning. Namjoon squeezes at fat ass cheeks. Jimin sighs and goes over the small boy sitting down on his bed saying "your gonna eat mommy's pussy as your step father fucks your little cunt baby....hehe look at you squirming haha you like that idea don't you?" Jungkook nods in a fast motion. "Ok baby lay down and let mommy sit on your face" jungkook obeys being a good boy not wanting to upset the older couple. Jimin squats and sits down on the small face softly making sure to put his pussy directly on his mouth. Namjoon groans pulling off his pants and boxers letting his leaking 9 inch dick fall out. Sighing walking over to them pulling off his sons panties, fuck his pussy was so cute and pink and so fucking fat. Just perfect for the couple. "God your pussy is so cute baby" Namjoon hears the boy whimpers as he eats his mommy out making him chuckle. Namjoon puts his tip at the small hole, jungkook wasn't a virgin, he lost it 2 months ago so he was prepared enough. "I'm gonna enter your pussy baby" namjoon hears the boy hum so cutely. and he takes it as a ok. In one thrust Namjoon enter inside the warm tight pussy. He groans pushing in further grabbing the small waist and starts thrusting in hard but slow. Jungkook moans sending vibrations to his mommy's pussy. Jimin eyes rolls to the back of his head "god baby! Eat that pussy aaaah!" Jimin shouts out and humps the boys mouth but softly. Jungkook whimper beneath him as his pussy was getting abused perfectly by his stepfathers dick. Sucking and eating at the pussy of jimin, it tasted like berrys. Jungkook could cum in a second now. "Fuckkkkk! Your pussy is gripping me so good baby" Namjoon thrust gotten faster, not in human speed more like. He was going faster than that taking jungkook by surprise. Jungkook muffle moans gotten louder. Jungkook accidentally biting at his mommy's clit. "AHH! O-O-Oh!" Jimin gasp bending over shaking as his clit was getting bit harshly but not to hard to make it hurt. Just perfect. "Fuck I'm so close" Namjoon says breathing heavy. "Fuck h-hun im so close too!" Jimin let's out a high pitch scream squirting all over his step son mouth. Shaking so much. His orgasm never been this crazy. Jungkook starts to shaking as cums all over his stepfather dick whining so loud. 5 more thrust and Namjoon pulls out cumming on the boys stomach. "Fuck uhh!" Everyone calms down. Jimin gets off the boys face that now was wet. He looked so cute. "Mmm that was so good" Namjoon whispers kissing his husband cheek as they relax. Jimin nods smiling looking at his son before saying "how did you feel about that baby" Jungkook voicr hitches before replying "I'm so glad I walked in on you showering" Jimin smiles "see I knew you were a little slut baby".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mean Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi is such a mean brother to jungkook.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Jungkook sweetie can you go wake your brother up for dinner?" Jungkook sighs and nods, fixing his skirt and walks upstairs hugging his teddy like a scared child. He nods on his brothers door. No answer. He knocks again and no answer. He sighs and slowly reaches for the door knob. Slowing twisting as his hands shakes. The door was now open, he looks over to his pale sleeping brother yoongi. He sighs once again and walks to him slowly hugging his teddy tightly. He unwraps one of his hands just to give a small tap to yoongi shoulder. The boy doesn't wake up making jungkook swallow. He taps one again and again and suddenly his wrist was grab and there was a glaring yoongi staring at jungkook with angry eyes making jungkook whimper in pain trying get away. "What the fuck do you want!" Yoongi shout squeezing his wrist tighter. Jungkook nearly screams think his wrist was about to break. "U-Uah! M-Mommy s-said wake u-u-up for d-dinner!" Jungkook says as he tries to take his wrist away from the tight grip yoongi had on him. Yoongi scoff letting go of his wrist. Jungkook looks down and sees it was bruised. Yoongi always treated him like this. He was a bully. "Get the fuck out of my room or else" Yoongi warned glaring more harshly. Jungkook whines and runs away with his teddy. Yoongi sighs and gets up putting on some clothes and goes down stairs. "Oh hi yoongi how was your sleep" his mother asked rubbing his cheek as she smile. "Oh it was fine mom" Yoongi says with his fake smile. She nods "ok here's your plate and go sit down next to kookie" Yoongi scoffs and walks over to him, sitting next to him and eats annoyed. Jungkook blushes in nervousness. He eats all his food in a hurry and rushes upstairs. Yoongi glares at the smaller boy scoffing finishing his food. He soon goes upstairs opening his baby brothers room. Jungkook gasp looking towards the door seeing a glaring Yoongi. "Y-Yes?" Jungkook asks finishing putting on his cute fluffy socks and top that covers his cute small but perky tits. Yoongi looks him up and down. The tiny boy was so pretty. Yoongi swallows and walks out the room realizing he was getting hard. Jungkook gives him a confuse look but shrugs turning off his lights going to bed hugging his teddy. He closes his eyes and sleeps. 3 hours later. Yoongi walks back to his brothers room staring at the sleeping boy body. He knows this is wrong thinking about his brother in such not innocent way. He always ignore and he mean to him because he knows if he don't he was going to ruin the poor boy. Making him cry from all the pleasure. Begging him to stop. God Yoongi was so hard. He walks over to him and rubs on the pale soft stomach. The boy doesn't flinch. Yoongi bites down on his lip as he gets inside the bed as well. Rubbing on the tiny boys thick but small thighs. Yoongi groans as he gets harder. It was starting to hurt. He slips his hand down to the boy shorts rubbing his cunnie against his panties. Fuck Yoongi thinks slipping his hand into his panties. Jungkook whimpers and squirms in his sleep. Yoongi froze for a few seconds waiting for the boy to stop moving. He sighs and moves his fingers against his tiny clit. Jungkook let's a whine slip from his sleeping mouth making Yoongi painful boner leak more pre cum. He sighs and takes his hands out taking off his own jeans and boxers letting his thick long leaking dick out. He breaths hitches when the air hits his tip. He takes off his younger brother shorts showing off his pretty panties. He gets between the pale pretty hairless thighs taking off the panties. Revealing his tiny pink smooth cunt. It was hairless and it smelled so good like watermelon body wash mix with a little vanilla. His mouth starts watering at the sight going closer to get a better view. The sleeping boy had no idea what his older brother was doing. So not innocent. Yoongi licks his lips and places a kiss on his clit and begins to lick around the small bud. Jungkook eyes slowly opens and he looks down rubbing his eyes confusily. "H-Hyung..." Jungkook small voice sleepy voice says making Yoongi smirk. "Hey pretty baby brother" Yoongi rubs on his clit as he stares at his brother with dark lustful eyes. Jungkook was fully awake now. He squirms away from his brother touch. "W-Wha-t" are you d-doing" jungkook says with blushing cheeks closing his legs. Yoongi chuckles deeply "playing with my baby brother pretty pussy" he smirks opening up his legs with a strong grip making jungkook gasp. "Y-You can't s-say things like t-that...n-not right....d-dirty" jungkook innocent voice says with a whine. "But look at my fingers baby....soaked with your wetness like a little slut" Yoongi says rubbing at his dick. Jungkook gulps looking down at the large wee wee. His hands going towards his eyes not wanting to Yoongi see him looking. God he was so cute. Yoongi smirks pulling away his hands "it's ok you can look baby...I know your eyes want to....come on look at what you caused baby" Jungkook let's Yoongi remove his hands and stares down at his hairless pretty and big long dick. He gulps and starts to get wetter by the second. "Now...I'm going to fuck your virgin pussy and cum deep inside you and fuck you even harder harder whatever if you like it or not baby" Jungkook let's a loud gasp "you can't do that....y-your my brother" "But I'm also your hyung and you have to do what I say baby...." jungkook sighs and nods...it's not like he doesn't want it anyway. "Good baby" Yoongi rubs his tip on the small virgin hole and thrusts into him slowly not wanting to hurt him. Jungkook let's out a small scream at the weird feeling. He grabs onto his teddy bear and hugs it closing his eyes letting out cute whines. "Fuck your so pretty with such a pretty tight pussy" Yoongi thrusts harder making jungkook choke on air. "Say thank you hyung" "H-Hm-mm t-thank you h-hyung f-for calling m-me ah pretty" Jungkook pussy was getting abused by the huge dick dick the belong to his big brother. "Such a good pretty boy" he grabs onto the small waist and goes deeper and harder hitting his g- spot Jungkook eyes crosses seeing stars. Back now arch as he lets out loud moans. Yoongi groans against his ear choking him and goes harder making jungkook think he's not even human. "I'm gonna cum inside your pretty pussy baby" he whisper and goes harder cumming deep inside the virgin hole making jungkook cry as squirts. Yoongi slaps the small boy face. Thrusting harder this time making jungkook whimper in pain and pleasure. "Oh you squirt...such a perfect slut for me" "H-Hyung p-please! n-no more" his pussy begins to get so sensitive. Too much pleasure was happening. Yoongi chuckles ignoring his begging. He wants to ruin him. "Take it you little slut...come on take your brothers dick...." Yoongi smirks. Jungkook let's out a scream as tears pour down his face. 12 minutes later. The boy was passed out for squirting 3 times. Yoongi sighs and cums inside of him, chuckling pulling out slowly watches as his cum leak out. He smirks looking at the passes out boy. Fuck he ruin his baby brother pussy. He chuckles shaking his head picking him to clean his leaking pussy. Getting a towel wetting it and wipes down on the sore pussy. "Sorry baby...couldn't help it...your just to damn pretty and sexy...your mine now....only I can touch this pretty pussy and your cute small tits" Yoongi whispers as he cleans his baby brother pussy who squirming as wakes up not hearing what the older boy just said a few seconds ago. "H-Hyung...sleepy" Yoongi kisses his cheek as he was finishing cleaning him. "Come baby let's go put you to sleep hmm..." </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>